Crash Landing
by Nikki-Dawn
Summary: Bobby's life completely changes when 2 little angel boys fall out of the sky and right into his yard. Ellen and Wee!Chesters included. Minor cursing used.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, I'm only borrowing them for a short amount of time._

_I did not make up the idea for this fanfiction, I made it based on what someone thought Supernatural was about before actually watching the show._

* * *

Bobby was enjoying his 3rd bottle of beer when he heard the crash. But it wasn't any normal crash. Bobby swore he heard the ringing of bells beforehand. Bobby got up, grabbing his rifle, and walked to the backdoor. The crash had come from the junkyard, for sure, but it was near the back where he kept the unfixable junk cars.

He opened the door cautiously and walked outside, pointing his gun towards everything that moved. Then, he heard whimpering.

Bobby followed the sound to an old rusty truck a few steps away. The truck had been a beauty at one point- a nice silver truck, plenty of mileage and a nice set of wheels, but the owner totaled it and it had sat in Bobby's junkyard ever since.

Bobby went around the hood and pointed his gun at the intruder.

"What in the hell…?" Bobby said, perplexed. He suddenly threw his gun on the ground and got on his knees.

"Holy shit!" There he saw a little boy, no older than 5 years old, holding a baby in his arms.

The little boy looked up at Bobby, his green eyes showing his fear. His brownish-blonde hair was sticking up everywhere, and he had dirt all over him. Bobby eased up, smiling a bit.

"Hey now, kid, I'm not gonna hurt 'cha." He said, slowly bringing his hands to the boy. The boy tried to scoot back, but he was already against the truck and was unable to do so.

"Hey, now. Come on, boy. How about we get you inside and fix you up something to eat, sound good?" Bobby asked gently. The boy looked to the baby, then back up at Bobby.

"Ok? Come on, then, up you go." Bobby said, helping the boy up. The baby, now awake and staring ahead with hazel eyes, was quiet- too quiet for Bobby's liking.

"My name is Bobby." Bobby asked after the boy finished. He had made macaroni and cheese, the only thing he had in the house that he thought was good for the kid. "What's yours? And the little one's? How did you get here?"

The boy's gaze went down to the baby, whom he had not let go of since the junkyard, possibly even before then.

"I don't know my name. Don't know his, either." He said quietly.

Bobby sat there, mouth ajar. This boy didn't remember a thing!

"I remember falling." The boy said quietly, 5 minutes later. "The skies were on fire and I fell."

Bobby paled, getting up out of his seat. "Hey, kid, how about some more to eat?"

The boy shook his head, yawning.

"Oh, right. C'mere, boy. Let's get you to sleep, huh? Follow me, and bring the baby." Bobby walked upstairs, the boy following close behind. He walked into a spare room and turned on the light, revealing 2 beds, desks and dressers.

"You can sleep here, just choose a bed. We'll get you cleaned up in the mornin, alright?"

The boy nodded his head again, placing the baby on the bed and crawling up on the other side. Then, he pulled the younger one into his arms again and pulled the covers up over them both. Soon, Bobby heard his breath even out and knew that they were asleep. He turned out the light and walked downstairs, pulling out his phone.

* * *

"Bobby? It's nearly 1 in the morning- why are you callin?" The woman asked, sounding groggy.

"Ellen, we have a situation."

"What kind if situation?" Ellen asked.

"This can't really be explained over the phone, Ellen. Can ya just get over here as fast as you can?"

Ellen sighed. "I'll be there soon, Bobby." Ellen hung up, leaving Bobby to pace around the living room until she showed.

Hours later, Bobby was about to explode when he heard a knock at the door.

"Bobby? It's Ellen, open the door." She said, but the door was already opening up.

"Ok, explain."

"You'd have to see it to believe it." Bobby said, leading Ellen to the boys room.

They stood at the door for a good 5 minutes before Ellen spoke. "Holy shit."

"That's what I said." Bobby shut the door and they walked downstairs quietly.

"Can you explain it to me now, Singer?" Bobby began to explain, starting from his first beer to before he called her. Ellen sat, wide eyed, throughout the explanation.

"Hot damn!" Ellen said, shocked. "You have any idea what, or who, they are?"

"Not at all, that's why I called you."

"Ok, so let's get the important facts then- you said you heard bells ringing?"

"Right before the crash. Sounded like they hit one of the cars."

"Ok, and you said they didn't remember anything?"

"The boy, no. The infant doesn't know a thing, of course."

Ellen looked at Bobby hesitantly before speaking. "We gotta call them something other than the kid and the baby."

"I know, I was thinkin that too. But I'm not sure…" Bobby stopped, hearing a slight creak from upstairs. The 2 adults sat silently, listening for any other sounds.

Ellen was the one to break the silence. "Let's look for anything havin to do with bells, then."

* * *

"Ellen, I think I found something." Bobby said from the desk. Ellen was at the table in the kitchen, looking through Bobby's books. Bobby took the desk in the living room to search through stacks of papers and old journals.

Ellen walked in, and Bobby started reading off of the old scrap of paper. "Hearing the ringing of bells, or a very high-pitched noise, is usually an Angel transporting itself to you and/or trying to communicate."

"So, these boys…" Ellen started, but stopped herself.

"Could be angels." Bobby finished.

"And you said it sounded like something hit your truck… Hell, Bobby! What if they fell!"

"Fell?"

"Fell from upstairs!"

"I don't know…" Bobby said, looking down. If they fell, they could be human or they could still be angels. "I did check the boy for injury, though. He was perfectly fine."

"The baby?" Ellen asked.

"The boy hasn't let go of it since I found 'em."

The two adults sat in silence, thinking.

"The boy said he remembered falling…" Bobby suddenly said, looking up.

"Oh my god…" Ellen started, but suddenly there was a whimper at the top of the stairs.

"Boy?" Bobby asked, walking up the stairs. "I thought you were sleepin."

"I was… But I woke up and it was dark. I was scared."

Bobby and Ellen walked up the stairs, the boy holding onto Ellen's hand. Bobby went into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later, nightlight in hand. He plugged it into the outlet nearest to the bed and the room lit up a bit.

"It's ok, kid. Nothings gonna get you as long as you're here with me." Bobby said, smiling. The boy nodded, yawning. Ellen led him back to bed, and he fell asleep with his arms wrapped around the infant once again.

"Bobby… If they really are angels, and they can't remember anything…"

"I'll talk to the boy in the morning, Ellen. I ain't got nowhere else to let you stay, unless you wanna stay in the guest room. Or I can go in the guest room and you can sleep in my room."

"I'll take the guest, Bobby." Ellen said, sanding. "Good thing I packed for a few days."

* * *

The next morning, Bobby woke up to Ellen laughing. He got up and went to the guest room, seeing nothing but 2 neatly made beds.

He went downstairs to find Ellen holding the baby, feeding it something from a bottle. She was smiling at the boy, who was eating what Bobby guessed to be a bowl of cereal.

"Look, Uncle Bobby!" The boy said, grabbing a marshmallow from his Lucky Charms and sticking it on his forehead.

Bobby chuckled, looking at Ellen.

"You had nothing here but macaroni and beer." Ellen shrugged.

"Had?"

"I went shoppin. Got some stuff for the baby- a boy, by the way, and some edible food."

Bobby made himself a bowl of cereal, and sat down. After he ate, he became serious.

"Boy… Do you remember who you are? Where you came from?"

"Uh…" the boy sat there, thinking. "I can't remember."

"Do you know how old you are?"

"I think… Maybe 4?" The boy said, holding up 4 fingers.

"The baby?" Ellen asked.

"Maybe 6." Bobby nearly laughed out loud.

"Months." Ellen said, smiling.

"So, you don't remember your name? What about his?"

"I dunno. But he's my brother, and I gotta protect him." The boy said matter-of-factly. Ellen looked at the boy, pity in her expression.

"So, you and your kid brother… You wanna name?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok." Bobby had been thinking about it all night, honestly. He knew what he wanted to call the boy. He knew just by looking at him. "Dean."

"Me?" He asked, pointing to himself.

"Yup, that's you." Bobby said, smiling. He looked over to where he had his gun, good old Winchester. "Dean Winchester."

"And the baby?"

"How about Sam? Sam Winchester." Ellen asked, and Bobby was about to agree when Sam cooed in Ellen's arms, agreeing to his new name. Dean laughed, going and grabbing Sam from her arms.

"Sammy." He said, looking at the baby and smiling. "My baby brother Sammy."

* * *

When Dean turned 6 years old, Bobby started teaching him how to defend himself. He loved it, seeing Dean look so pleased after he had done a good job. At 8 years old, Bobby (with Ellen watching over him, saying that they couldn't be trusted alone) learned to shoot a gun. By then, Sammy was 4 and Ellen's kid, Jo, watched over him. Bobby- with the help of Ellen, Jim, Caleb and some other hunters- raised the kids to be hunters. Sure, they went to school and played sports like normal kids, but they also trained.

They never told anybody about how the boys fell from the sky that night and (thankfully) nobody asked. It was good. Everything was fine, and his boys were the best 2 hunters he knew. Bobby smiled at the thought. The boys didn't recall anything from before, and it was only Dean who recalled falling, still thinking it was only a nightmare. Bobby knew better, but kept his mouth shit and let his boys, his little fallen angels, live their lives as hunters.

Yes, there would come a day when he would die, or worse, a day when his boys died. But he knew that no matter what happened, he would never forget the day the boys crash-landed into his life.

_**End.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
